


apple season (year after year remix)

by pearl_o



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Autumn, Canon Disabled Character, College, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Remix, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a tradition now,” Charles says the third year, and Erik is struck suddenly with the realization that they’ve been together long enough to have <i>traditions</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apple season (year after year remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [apple season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952929) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 
  * In response to a prompt by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



Erik doesn’t purposely lag behind the others, but once he notices what’s happening he doesn’t quicken his step, either. Moira and Emma are leading the way, bickering a little, both determined to be in charge of something that, as far as Erik can tell, doesn’t require a leader at all.

He lets them make their way ahead, letting himself walk as leisurely as he likes. The day’s as nice as autumn gets, blue skies and colored leaves and a nip in the air that just starts to hint of all the warnings everyone keeps insisting on giving Erik about New England winters. 

“You look lost in thought,” a voice close by says, and surprisingly enough Erik can feel his mouth start to curve into a smile as he turns his head to see Charles walking beside him.

“I’ve never been apple picking before,” Erik replies.

Charles raises one eyebrow. “Never? Oh, my friend, you’ve missed out.” Charles has a cheerful face. Erik’s noticed already, just in these few weeks since they met, how good he is at making you feel like the two of you share a private joke, something that no one else is party to. 

Erik isn’t quite sure what to say in response. He wants to say something witty, or at least encouraging, but he can’t seem to come up with anything. He looks away from Charles’s floppy hair and red lips and gazes down at the dirt path instead.

“Hey,” Charles says after a moment. “You want to…?”

He trails off. When Erik glances over again, Charles’s hand is in the kangaroo pocket of his hoodie, and he lifts out a small flask, tilting it back and forth in invitation.

“Sure,” Erik says. “Why not?”

He follows Charles through rows of trees, until they reach the roped-off portion near the back of the orchard. Charles plops down on the ground in one charmingly graceless motion and after a moment Erik settles himself down next to him.

They pass the flask back and forth in an easy silence. Charles is wearing a pair of raggedy fingerless gloves, and the fabric scratches at Erik’s skin each time their hands brush against each other.

It’s possible their hands are brushing a little more than the situation strictly calls for.

The alcohol doesn’t taste good, exactly, but it’s spreading warmth all through Erik’s chest and belly. He keeps sneaking looks over at Charles, even though he knows it’s silly. Charles is a telepath. There’s no point in sneakiness.

Erik’s not sure if he’s the one who presses their shoulders together, or if it’s Charles. 

It’s not like Erik hadn’t thought a little about the possibility that college would have opportunities to kiss other boys. He’s known he liked boys as well as girls for ages, but he’s never done anything about it before. High school was bad enough without adding that in. So yeah, going off to college—he thought about it.

He hadn’t expected it to happen so soon, though. Two weeks into his first semester, at a house party Emma dragged him to—his first college party, for god’s sake—and there was the short smart boy from his American History class, and they talked for two hours in the backyard and then kissed for ten minutes before Charles’s roommate wandered out to find him to head home.

Erik’s hung out with Charles a handful of times since then. He thinks they’re friends now. 

“Hey,” Charles says again, but this time when he does it his fingertips are on Erik’s knee, so light that Erik can’t even feel them through his jeans, really, even though he feels like he should. “So, um. Do you want to make out?”

“Yes,” Erik says honestly, and even though Charles laughs, it doesn’t feel like Charles is laughing _at_ him. Especially after Charles snuggles in closer, tilting his head up to press a soft kiss against Erik’s lips.

* * *

“I have a great idea,” Charles says, the next October.

They’re in Erik’s dorm room, doing homework. Erik’s stretched out on his bed and Charles has his back against the wall, his legs propped up perpendicularly upon Erik’s. 

Erik grunts in response.

“Pay attention,” Charles says, poking a pointy finger between Erik’s shoulder blades and making him twitch.

“I’m paying attention,” Erik says. He twists his head. “What is your great idea, O brilliant one?”

“We should go apple picking next weekend.”

Erik considers it. It’s not a bad idea.

“Of course it’s not a bad idea,” Charles says, sounding exasperated. “I told you, it’s great.”

“It’s pretty good,” Erik allows, and Charles rolls his eyes. 

“Just wait until you hear what I have in store for Halloween,” Charles says, which sounds vaguely ominous to Erik’s ears. Not all of Charles’s ideas are good ones, whatever he might think. 

“We’ll see,” is all Erik says, though, and when Charles hums happily Erik turns back to his problem set.

* * *

“It’s a tradition now,” Charles says the third year, and Erik is struck suddenly with the realization that they’ve been together long enough to have _traditions_.

* * *

Anya falls asleep in her carseat before they’re five minutes away from the orchard, wiped out by the afternoon’s exertions. She looks oddly angelic when she’s sleeping, and it makes Erik’s heart ache every time he catches sight of her in his rearview mirror. Charles claims all small children have that knack of innocence and peace at rest, but Erik is fairly certain it’s special to Anya.

“Thank you for this afternoon,” Charles says softly, when they’re almost home. 

Erik reaches out (it’s not as though he can’t drive perfectly well hands-free, using only his powers, but Charles always bitches when he does it) and squeezes Charles’s hand, feeling Charles squeeze back.

“Your stubbornness comes in handy once in a while, I suppose.” Charles’s voice is laced with affection, strong as a rope for Erik to hold on to. 

He supposes in a sense that’s what he’s done, all these years; what he’ll do for however many more, adding to it strand by strand.

Erik doesn’t hide his musings, and Charles responds to those thoughts too. “You’re not usually quite so sentimental, darling.” Charles is sharing his own amusement and happiness, mind to mind, as he says it.

Erik merely shrugs—but he doesn’t let go of Charles’s hand, either, not until they’re pulling up the driveway at home.


End file.
